Lucha interna
by Lu257
Summary: UlquiHime. Ubicado en la batalla de Ichigo contra Ulquiorra donde se pueden ver los pensamientos del cuarto espada y Orihime. Sólo dos cap cortitos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: bueno desde hace bastante que quiero escribir este cortito fic de dos cap. Aclaro para los q están leyendo mi otro fic q no lo pienso abandonar.

Está ubicado en la batalla de Ulquiorra e Ichigo que ahora está haciendo Tito Kubo. Quería escribir sobre lo que pensaba Ulquiorra e Inoue en ese momento. No es que crea que vaya a pasar algo entre esos dos realmente en el manga, hay q ser realista, no es romántico, aunq me encantaría q algo pasara! Pero bue justamente por eso me decidí a hacer esto. A cada momento vuelve al pasado recordando las partes en que los dos personajes estuvieron juntos. Espero que no sea confuso. Las letras en cursiva son los recuerdos de lo q dijeron.

Sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.

**Lucha interna**

No sabía porqué en realidad estaba peleando con tanto odio. Sentía que fluía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. Siempre había pensado que las emociones no tenían cabida en su vida, sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo un terrible odio hacia ese shinigami. Sus espadas chocaron una vez más.

Ella era la culpable. Ella que desde la primera vez que la vio le sorprendió y lo intrigó terriblemente. Tal vez en ese momento sabía que algo andaba mal y por eso le ordenó a Yamii que terminara con su vida.

Había dudado en si dar la orden de matarla o no. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, él no dudaba, jamás lo hacía, la llamó "escoria", pensando que no tenía nada que fuera relevante, y la dejó en manos de Yamii.

Pero al instante su poder despertó su curiosidad. "Una mujer muy extraña". La sorpresa no era algo que experimentara a menudo, pero sí le había sucedido ese día al verla. La decisión en su rostro y la esperanza de que él llegara. Ahora estaba seguro de que ese día lo esperaba, por eso luchó con tanta energía, aún sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades. Porque creía en él, en ese shinigami. Y su sacrifico había tenido sus frutos…

Aunque le había sorprendido, la quería muerta, pero Kurosaki Ichigo llegó para protegerla. De todas maneras no fue suficiente y necesitaron de la intervención de Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihouin para hacer que volvieran a Hueco Mundo. Antes de ello golpeó a Yamii, le dijo que era porque debía ser más cuidadoso, pero en realidad por alguna extraña razón le había molestado el golpe que le había dado a la chica. Vio que Yoruichi se encargaba de ella y con eso se dio por satisfecho.

Ahora sabía lo que esa mujer era. Ella era su fin, su perdición. La culpable de que en ese momento sintiera tantas emociones encontradas.

Otro ataque del shinigami, sí que estaba decidido a rescatarla. Eso le daba aún más ira, aunque su expresión no cambiara, su interior era otro tema. Cortó su ataque por el medio, trató de atacarlo con la espada, pero él lo frenó, por lo que le lanzó un cero. La miró sólo una milésima de segundo y vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en el shinigami, quien había resistido el ataque.

-Oh, así que puedes resistir mi cero incluso sin tu máscara, te has vuelto muy fuerte. ¿Será porque derrotaste a Grimmjow?

Por supuesto que ella no quitaría su vista del shinigami, era por él por quien lo había dejado todo. También por sus otros amigos que ahora luchaban afuera con todas sus energías. Aún no lograba comprender a la perfección sus duros e inútiles esfuerzos. Más y más ira, tanta que pensaba que pronto explotaría.

-O… ¿será por ella? – quería ver su reacción al escuchar esas palabras y cuando observó sus ojos abrirse por la sorpresa supo que había acertado en lo que pensaba sobre ella- O quizá por tus amigos que están luchando abajo.

Volvió a mirarla. Le era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Ella se había convertido en parte de su vida. Aizen-sama le había dicho que la llevara a las noches y eso hizo. Fue a buscarla y con unas pocas palabras la ató para siempre a ellos. "Ven conmigo mujer", así fue como se la llevó. La dejó despedirse de una sola persona, sin que ésta supiera. Él la vigilaba desde lejos, tenía que asegurarse que no iba a hablar. Se sorprendió al ver que la persona que elegía para su último adiós era ese shinigami, ¿qué veía en él? Era un simple fracasado. Suspiró, eso no era importante, pronto acabaría con ese tonto. Y su trabajo habría terminado por ahora.

-Esa chica ya es uno de los nuestros. Incluso si te las arreglaras para rescatarla eso no cambiaría nada. Rescatarla no tiene sentido -¿estaba seguro de ello? O simplemente era un deseo interno. ¿De verdad quería que se quedara allí y fuera como él?, no, como él no, pero que se quedara sí.

-¡No eres tú quien decide eso!

-Tienes razón, esa fue la decisión de Aizen-sama.

Desde su llegada a Hueco Mundo, lo único que había hecho fue dar vuelta su vida. Recordó su temor al presentarse ante Aizen-sama por primera vez. Estaba rodeada de Arrancar y sin embargo no dudó ni un momento ante la orden de Aizen-sama de curar el brazo de Grimmjow. Con la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos sobre ella, logró recuperar todo su brazo en muy poco tiempo. "Rechazo de los eventos", algo muy valioso en verdad. Un poder que le había sido concedido a una frágil criatura. Volvió a ver su miedo ante la risa de Grimmjow luego de que mató a Lupi. Estaba temblando. En cierta forma sintió lástima por ella ese día. Otra tonta emoción.

En un momento de distracción, el shinigami tomó su brazo y lo cortó levemente en el pecho. Ulquiorra miró su propia sangre.

-Esa cosa… el hierro ¿no? Eres realmente resistente. Sin embargo, parece que puedo leer tus movimientos mucho mejor que antes.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez que luchamos no pude leer tus movimientos en absoluto. Tus ataques, tus defensas, tus reacciones, tu velocidad, tu posición. No pude ver absolutamente nada. Sentía como si estuviese luchando contra una máquina o una estatua. Supongo que el hecho de que ahora pueda ver tus movimientos, significa que me he vuelto un poco más Hollow o quizás, tal vez tú te hayas vuelto un poco más humano, quién sabe.

Abrió sus ojos un poco ante la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras. Sentimientos… volverse más humano…

Al verla por primera vez con su traje blanco se quedó por un momento callado. Luego le dijo que "le quedaba bastante bien". ¿Cómo había respondido ella?, ahora lo recordaba, se había asustado y alzando la voz más de lo necesario le había preguntado cuándo había llegado. Mintió con su respuesta, por que no había sido "justo ahora", sino más bien hacía unos minutos. Decía que le molestaban sus reacciones, pero eso era todo lo contrario. Sentía una gran intriga hacia esa mujer. Ese día había ido a contarle que sus amigos habían ido por ella. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, Aizen-sama no se lo había ordenado, pero quería ver su reacción. Observó su sorpresa, pero le quitó cualquier esperanza (o eso pensó) al decirle que en cuerpo y mente era uno de ellos.

_-¿Por el bien de quién existe tu cuerpo y tu mente?_

_-Sí… para Aizen-sama y sus deseos._

Una chica fuerte de mente. No había dudado al responder y eso lo tenía aún más sorprendido. Poco a poco, ella empezaba a ocupar cada rincón de su mente. Estaba impresionado con su actuar. Noitra se atrevió en ese momento a insinuar que él se "entretenía con ella". Repugnante, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente dañarla. Se tomó el trabajo de explicarle a Noitra la compleja red que habían puesto sobre ella. No para que ese corto de mente le entendiera, sino más bien para quedarse él tranquilo, para repetirse a sí mismo que era imposible que ella se fuera. No tenía la voluntad para luchar, ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

Partió en dos el suelo frente a él. Ese tonto shinigami no iba a hablarle de esa forma. No lo conocía, no sabía nada, él no podría estarse convirtiendo en un humano.

-¿Insinúas que me he convertido en algo parecido a ti? Ya veo… al parecer, el ser capaz de mantener este nivel de combate realmente te ha hecho perder la cabeza.

Desapareció de su vista y de un salto estuvo frente a él. El shinigami escapó de su ataque, pero no por mucho tiempo…

El momento en que sintió cómo un reiatsu enemigo disminuía, pensó que sería bueno ir a verla. Tenía que ver su estado, comprobar que aún seguía en pie. Anunció que era él para no volver a asustarla. Ella se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

_-De algún modo ya te enteraste. Parece que ese idiota de Noitra__ se volvió un poco precipitado. Incluso tras haber recibido órdenes de esperar en su propio palacio. _

_-Sado-kun no está muerto._

Esa fue su respuesta, la recordaba a la perfección. También recordaba su rostro. Estaba segura de lo que decía.

_-Él no está muerto._

_-Entra. Es la hora de tu comida. Come._

_-No la necesito. _

_-También es tu trabajo seguir con vida mientras Aizen-sama te necesite. Come. _

Su orden directa no parecía funcionar en ese momento. Ella estaba preocupada, lo sabía con sólo mirarla. Por alguna razón ya podía interpretar cada uno de sus movimientos y miradas. Aunque eso no era suficiente para entenderla.

_-¿Debería hacerla pasar por tu garganta a la fuerza? ¿O debería quizás atarte y alimentarte en base a nutrientes intravenosos? _

_-Sado-kun no está muerto –_volvió a repetir irritándolo en cierta medida a pesar de que no lo expresó físicamente, ¿por qué creía tanto en ellos?, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta esperanza?

_-Eres muy persistente, de todas formas no importa. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Algo como no te preocupes, él debe estar vivo? Es ridículo. No estoy aquí para consolarte. No lo entiendo _–debía preguntarlo- _¿por qué te preocupa tanto si están vivos o muertos? De todas formas en poco tiempo tus amigos serán todos exterminados. ¿Qué se le va a hacer si ocurre algo más pronto? Ellos deberían haber pensado que esto ocurriría desde el principio. _

_-Para ya. _

_-Si ellos no podían entonces la responsabilidad de ellos recae sobre su propia estupidez. Reír diciendo que no eran más que un puñado de necios debería bastar. Así que… ¿por qué no puedes hacer eso? si fuera yo debería estar enfadado por la ignorancia de quienes entran en Hueco Mundo sin haber probado su propio poder. _

Dio varios pasos casi corriendo hasta acercarse lo suficiente a él como para darle una bofetada en el rostro. La miró de reojo y vio su desesperación, su miedo. Tal vez esperaba que él reaccionara o quizá su miedo no era por ella. No lo sabía, pero tampoco podía herirla. No pudo hacer nada. Levantar una mano contra aquél frágil ser era un acto de suma crueldad. Y la crueldad era algo que él no poseía a no ser que fuera sumamente necesario (como lo era en ese momento contra ese tonto shinigami). La oyó llorar, esa fue la primera vez que oyó su llanto luego de cerrar la puerta tras él. Sintió tanta ira contra esos inútiles humanos por ser los culpables de su dolor… Pocas horas después otro reiatsu disminuyó y se enteró que Arroniero había muerto. Estaba cansado de esperar. Aunque había criticado a Noitra por ser impulsivo, él también terminó siéndolo y fue en busca de quien estaba lastimando a la mujer. Lo provocó para poder luchar contra él nombrándola. Su odio fue poco a poco aumentando al ver cómo él luchaba por ella. Lo mató, atravesó su débil cuerpo y acabó con ese despreciable ser. Pero en ese momento fue Grimmjow quién le jugó una mala pasada. Fue a buscarla y se la llevó para que lo reviviera. Todo su ser casi entra en ebullición al oír de esas dos mujerzuelas de Aizen-sama la historia. Luego se encargaría de ellas y su estúpida envidia sin sentido. Al llegar hasta donde el espada número seis y la mujer, sólo le dirigió una mirada a ella. Vio que trataba de no mirarlo, tal vez pensando que lo había decepcionado. ¿Por qué iría a importarle a ella lo que él pensaba? No supo qué sentir en ese momento. La ira lo era todo. Peleó contra Grimmjow, pero el muy tramposo usó una caja negación para mandarlo a otra dimensión. Allí permaneció por varias horas, meditando y esperando. Mientras todo su ser era consumido por sus sentimientos. "Tal vez tú te hayas vuelto un poco más humano"

Faltaba poco, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final. Ese shinigami no volvería a ver la luz de un nuevo día. Moriría a causa de su terquedad. Moriría porque era una amenaza para Las Noches y para ella. Ella… estaba seguro que estaba viendo todo con suma atención, rezando porque él se salvara, pero no sería así. Acabaría con esto ahora.

Las Noches le fue encargada a él. Él cuidaría que ese lugar no fuera destruido por nadie. Pero también tenía otro objetivo, uno que era propio. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a la mujer. Al volver lo primero que vio fue a ella. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el temor. Sabía que él vendría por ella, estaba seguro de ello.

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

Una pregunta ridícula pero que tenía que hacer. Era obvio que ella tendría miedo. Estaba seguro que temía por su vida. Pensaría que él la iba a matar. Que tontería.

_-Ya no eres de ninguna utilidad para Aizen-sama. No hay nada que te proteja ahora. Vas a morir aquí, sin que ni una sola persona te tienda su mano. Simplemente encontrarás la muerte sola. _

La estaba provocando. Quería que le respondiera con la pura verdad. Hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella. Y frenó al estar a un brazo de distancia de la mujer.

_-Te he preguntado si tienes miedo._

_-No tengo miedo._

Otra vez volvía a sorprenderlo con sus respuestas. Observó sus ojos con atención, tratando de buscar alguna pista que le señalara que le estaba mintiendo. Pero no encontró nada. Ella lo miraba sin titubear. Su respiración era tranquila. Nada le señalaba que sus palabras eran falsas.

_-Todos han venido aquí para salvarme… y ahora… mi corazón…está con todos ellos. _

_-Ridículo. No sientes miedo por que tus amigos están aquí? No me digas que realmente lo estás diciendo en serio. _

_-Sí._

No dudó ni un segundo. No temblaba. Estaba parada con la espalda recta y el mentón levantado mirándolo fijamente.

_Cuando escuché por primera vez que habían venido a salvarme fui un poco más feliz… y a la vez muy triste. Sólo vine aquí para protegerlos a todos… ¿por qué tenían que venir después por mí? ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? Eso es lo que pensaba. _

La observaba atentamente sin perder ni por un momento el hilo de sus palabras. Quería entender, quería entenderla.

_-Pero… cuando sentí el colapso de Kuchiki-san, cuando vi luchar a Kurosaki-kun, de repente nada más que eso parecía importar. Sólo esperaba que Kurosaki-kun no fuese herido. Sólo esperaba que todos estuvieran a salvo. Y fue cuando me di cuenta… "ahh" pensé… "así es como los demás deben haberse sentido" porque si cualquiera de ellos desapareciera de repente, de la forma en que yo lo hice… estoy segura que también hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que ellos. Quizá sea imposible sentir exactamente lo mismo que siente otra persona. Pero… es posible que las personas __que se preocupan por los demás sometan sus corazones lo más cerca uno de otros… estoy segura que eso significa hacer que sus corazones sean uno. _

_-¿Corazones?_

No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo. Ella estaba hablando como si todos esos sentimientos fueran reales. Él jamás había sentido eso. Ella le había generado curiosidad y sorpresa, había sentido también odio hacia aquellos que intentaban alejarla de Las Noches. Pero nunca había sentido lo que ella quería expresar. Que dos corazones fueran uno…

_-Ustedes los seres humanos siempre hablan de los corazones como si los tuvieran en las palmas de las manos. Pero mis ojos pueden verlo todo, nada escapa a ellos. Aquello que no pueden ver es porque no existe. Así es como siempre he peleado. ¿Qué es un corazón? Si abro tu pecho ¿podré verlo? _–preguntó extendiendo su mano hasta ella y rozándola levemente con sus dedos en donde se encontraba su corazón- _si abro tu cráneo, ¿lo encontraré ahí?_

No pudo obtener respuesta porque él llegó. La batalla comenzó y ahora iba a finalizar. La espada descendió, él no llegaría a detenerla, lo sabía, pero algo lo hizo, algo que no fue el shinigami. Un escudo que se partió en mil pedazos. Abrió sus ojos impresionado. Ella… ella lo había hecho para salvarlo. La miró y vio que estaba triste, vio su dolor. Esa mujer odiaba las batallas, por ello aunque lo intentó no logró dañar a Yamii el día que la vieron por primera vez. Por eso lo estaba deteniendo. Ahora podía comprenderlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Aclaraciones**: bueno falta un cap más que sería de Inoue. Espero subirlo pronto, antes de que salga el manga jeje. Espero q les haya gustado, escriban si tienen alguna duda y a ver q les pareció, saludos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Inoue miraba la batalla con las manos sobre el pecho. Podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón golpeando con fuerza. Por alguna extraña razón se preocupaba cada vez que atacaban, no sólo cuando Ulquiorra intentaba darle a Kurosaki-kun, sino también cuando sucedía a la inversa. No quería que nada les pasara a ninguno de los dos. Quería hablar, quería decirles que se detuvieran, pero ¿serviría eso?, ¿le harían caso a ella?

Observó a Ulquiorra, siempre inexpresivo, siempre tan ágil. Esquivando cada ataque de Kurosaki-kun como si no le costara en absoluto.

Ella siempre fue tan inútil, cuando todos peleaban sus batallas siempre debía quedarse atrás. No servía para esto… aunque Aizen le hubiera abierto los ojos sobre sus verdaderos poderes, seguía siendo inservible para ayudar a los que quería.

A los que quería… ¿por qué sentía que también debía ayudar a Ulquiorra?, él estaba tratando de matar a Kurosaki-kun, ¿por qué ser benevolente con alguien así?

Pasó sus ojos de uno a otro y los detuvo nuevamente en el Arrancar. A ella jamás la había tratado mal. Es cierto que la primera vez que se vieron, él ordenó que la mataran, pero eso no sucedió gracias a la intervención de Kurosaki-kun, Yorouchi-san y Urahara-san. Pasó por tiempos complicados luego de eso. Se preocupó muchísimo por Kurosaki-kun, pero por suerte llegó Kuchiki-san, ella hizo que él volviera a ser el de antes y ahí se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para Kurosaki-kun. Ya lo sabía desde antes, pero eso le dio la prueba que necesitaba. Estaba tan celosa, se sentía mal por ello, pero no podía impedirlo. Rangiku-san logró hacerla entrar en razón. "Cuando algo te haga sentir mal, debes aprender a superarlo".

Pero los ataques siguieron, y ella continuaba preocupándose porque no podía ser de ayuda. Cuando quiso pedirle a Urahara-san que la entrenara para ser más fuerte, él le dijo que no quería que peleara. Ella no servía para la guerra. Eso era cierto, simplemente estorbaba. Como ahora, esos dos estaban peleando y ella simplemente estaba ahí quieta sin saber qué hacer. Estaba segura de que si Kuchiki-san estuviera en su lugar pelearía al lado de Kurosaki-kun, así saliera herida, jamás se alejaría de su lado.

"Ser una carga no es cuando careces de poder para luchar, sino cuando no tienes determinación para hacerlo"

Esas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su mente. Mientras estaba encerrada se las repetía una y otra vez. Kuchiki-san estaba en lo cierto, pero cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo, creía que simplemente estorbaría, no quería que por una distracción causada por ella Kurosaki-kun o Ulquiorra, terminaran heridos. De nuevo Ulquiorra. De nuevo se preocupaba por él.

La vez que volvió a verlo, ese día viajaba para ir a ayudar a Kurosaki-kun, pero se encontró con una sorpresa mayor. Ulquiorra venía por ella. "Ven conmigo, mujer" tres palabras que al principio la habían sorprendido muchísimo. ¿Para qué la querían a ella?, ahora lo entendía y se odiaba por ello. Había sido usada como una simple carnada. Algo que era prescindible. Pero no le importaba lo que Ulquiorra pensara, ella había cambiado en esos días de encierro, su objetivo no era el mismo que cuando llegó. Siempre quiso ayudar a la gente pero nunca había podido, ahora se encontraba frente a alguien que sabía, la necesitaba. No podía dejarlo. No ahora.

La había amenazado para llevarla hasta allí. Le había dado doce horas para despedirse de una persona. Eligió a Kurosaki-kun y en ese momento pensó que él sería la única persona de la que se enamoraría. Pero estaba equivocada, como muchas otras veces en su vida pensó mal.

Luego de eso, fue en busca de Ulquiorra y lo encontró en el lugar que le había dicho. Sin decir nada la llevó a Hueco Mundo y ante Aizen. Tuvo que probar sus poderes frente a muchos Arrancar. Estaba nerviosa, y tuvo miedo, aún más cuándo vio la risa de Grimmjow, en ese momento supo lo peligroso que era y temió por sus amigos. Había mirado a Ulquiorra, estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y sin inmutarse, como siempre. Deseó poder ser así, poder ser poderosa y no temer a nada. Pero no…

Ulquiorra iba a menudo a verla a su prisión blanca. Una de las primeras veces la asustó, no lo había sentido llegar porque estaba muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Ya se había puesto el uniforme que le había dado y que según él, "le quedaba bastante bien" nunca entendió porqué le dijo eso, pero por supuesto no le dio importancia al comentario. Viniendo de Ulquiorra podía esperarse cualquier cosa menos algo amigable.

_-Tus amigos se han infiltrado en Hueco Mundo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿"Por qué" preguntas?, porque han venido a salvarte, no tienen ninguna otra razón._

La sorpresa y el miedo se incrementaron. Ella había ido para salvarlos y ahora venían hacia el peligro mayor. Aunque también sintió algo de alegría al pensar que se preocuparon por ella y que la sacarían de allí. Pero nunca entendió la razón por la cual Ulquiorra fue a contarle eso. ¿Acaso quería darle alguna esperanza?, por supuesto que no, al instante le recordó que sería imposible para ellos rescatarla. Era, en cuerpo y en mente uno de ellos.

_-¿Exactamente por el bien de quién existe tu cuerpo y tu mente? _

_-Para Aizen-sama y sus deseos. _

Palabras que le había obligado a memorizar y repetir sin descanso. Para que no tuviera esperanzas. Sin embargo, su actitud seguía siendo extraña.

La llevó con Aizen-sama para que él hablara con ella. Ulquiorra se mantuvo distante y parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de su señor. Ella se sorprendió al ver Hougyoku y saber la naturaleza de sus poderes. Aizen le había dado información muy valiosa, que utilizaría en beneficio de todos. O eso era su objetivo en ese momento.

Cuando sintió que el Reiatsu de Sado-kun disminuyó de manera abrupta se preocupó aún más. Ella no soportaría tener sobre su consciencia la muerte de uno de sus amigos. Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer en ese momento. Al decirle lo que pensaba, que su amigo no estaba muerto, Ulquiorra pareció algo irritado. Cada vez se daba cuenta más de sus reacciones por mínimas que fueran. Aunque él creyera que no sentía absolutamente nada, que nada lo afectaba, ella sabía que no era así. Podía verlo en sus ojos, es su postura, en sus palabras, en su actuar. Demostró su frialdad al hablarle mal de las personas que ella tanto quería, y aunque no lo pensó su reacción fue la más extraña. Lo golpeó. Una cachetada. Algo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez se había sentido tan furiosa como en ese momento. Al instante después de darla, supo de su error. Estaba segura de que la mataría. Ulquiorra no permitiría que una "simple mujer" le faltara el respeto de esa forma. Pero no fue así. La miró por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Y aunque supiera que probablemente iba a ser asesinada por él, solamente pensaba en sus amigos. Cuando no lo hizo, cuando se dio vuelta para retirarse se sintió extraña. Pero la tristeza lo fue todo y no soportó más. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Por todo y por todos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió otro Reiatsu desvanecerse. Ahora era el de Kuchiki-san. ¿Cuántos más perdería?, ¿es que iba a ser la causante de la muerte de todos sus amigos?, pero no, eso no era así, Kuchiki-san tampoco podía haber muerto. Tenía que escucharlo de él. Quería que fuera nuevamente a su habitación y hablara con ella. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien. Necesitaba escucharlo a él decirlo. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, tanto que le dolieron las manos. Pero nadie llegó. No apareció con su habitual calma a contarle lo que había pasado. Pronto supo porqué: estaba peleando. Podía sentirlo y también podía sentir el terrible Reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun, hasta que desapareció también. Eso no podía ser. No podía perderlo a él. No le dio tiempo a ni siquiera pensarlo porque la puerta se abrió. Su primer pensamiento fue que era Ulquiorra. Si él había sido quien mató a Kurosaki-kun lo odiaría por siempre. Aunque ahora le costara mucho hacerlo, no podía perdonarlo por ello. Pero no fue Ulquiorra el que apareció.

Ulquiorra lanzó un Cero contra Kurosaki-kun. Se quedó estática mirando hacia la terrible polvareda que se había producido. Pidiendo en su interior que nada le hubiese sucedido. Sus ruegos de alguna manera fueron escuchados, ya que él parecía estar perfectamente. Ulquiorra habló.

-Oh así que puedes resistir mi Cero incluso sin tu máscara, te has vuelto muy fuerte. ¿Será porque derrotaste a Grimmjow o será por ella?...

La pregunta continuó pero no escuchó el resto. ¿Por ella?, no, claro que no, Kusosaki-kun no se había hecho fuerte por ella. Simplemente tenía esa fuerza en su interior.

-…Esa chica ya es uno de los nuestros, incluso si te las arreglaras para rescatarla eso no cambiaría nada. Rescatarla no tiene sentido.

Eso golpeó aún más fuerte en su pecho, porque de alguna manera sentía que era real. Que las palabras de Ulquiorra no eran falsas…

Grimmjow llegó justo a tiempo para rescatarla de esas dos mujeres que la estaban golpeando. Por supuesto, siempre supo que era porque deseaba algo a cambio. Aunque se sorprendió al escucharlo decir que era porque tenía una deuda con ella. La llevó junto a Kurosaki-kun quien estaba muerto. Mientras lo revivía y sanaba supo, por Grimmjow, quién había sido el que lo había atacado. Se sorprendió al escuchar que había sido Ulquiorra. Pero no sintió odio por él. Podía traer de vuelta a Kurosaki-kun. Aunque una pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, estaba segura que Ulquiorra se había enojado con Noitra por ser "tan impulsivo" e ir tras Sado-kun sin la orden de Aizen. Sin embargo, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse esas cosas porque el mencionado había aparecido tras Grimmjow. Esa vez si parecía realmente enojado, aunque tal vez nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, ella sí. Por eso, cuando la miró, desvió la vista. En cierta forma lo había traicionado por ir a ayudar a Kurosaki-kun. Y aunque no debería sentirse así, ya que estaba ayudando a su amigo y él era su enemigo, pensó que seguramente Ulquiorra estaba defraudado por su actuar y no quería que pensara eso. La lucha entre los dos Arrancar comenzó y no tardó mucho tiempo, ya que Grimmjow burló a Ulquiorra y lo envió a otra dimensión. Al principio se preocupó por él, pero al saber que había una forma en que volviera se quedó levemente tranquila.

La batalla entre Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow sucedió sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho, como siempre. Lo que más la sorprendió fue el terrible miedo que sintió al ver a Kurosaki-kun con su máscara. Aún mayor que el que tuvo al encontrarse con Ulquiorra. No sabía porqué, pero así había sucedido. Nell-chan le abrió los ojos y pudo alentar a Kurosaki-kun y confiar en él nuevamente. Aunque su mente aún seguía perturbada.

Al terminar con esa batalla y al pensar que todo podría haber acabado sintió un terrible vació, que en ese momento decidió dejar de lado.

Ahora ese vacio estaba más alojado en su interior, y ya no podía hacer nada para ocultarlo. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero en cierta forma no quería aceptarlo. Sentía que estaría traicionando a todos sus amigos, que habían ido allí para rescatarla. Que se habían esforzado tanto y que casi habían muerto por ella.

La espada de Ulquiorra pasó a pocos milímetros del rostro de Kurosaki-kun. Quien lo atacó, pero el Arrancar lo detuvo. Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿cómo actuar frente a lo que estaba sucediendo?

Kurosaki-kun tomó el brazo de Ulquiorra y lo cortó. Contuvo la respiración al ver eso, pero por alguna razón se alegró de ver que sólo había recibido un rasguño.

-Parece que puedo leer tus movimientos mucho mejor que antes.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez que luchamos no pude leer tus movimientos en absoluto. Tus ataques, tus defensas, tus reacciones, tu velocidad, tu posición. No pude ver absolutamente nada. Sentía como si estuviese luchando contra una máquina o una estatua. Supongo que el hecho de que ahora pueda ver tus movimientos, significa que me he vuelto un poco más Hollow o quizás, tal vez tú te hayas vuelto un poco más humano, quién sabe.

Esas palabras… era exactamente lo que ella había estado pensando todo este tiempo. Su curiosidad, eso era el mayor de los signos que indicaban que estaba más cerca de ser humano. Tantas preguntas sobre lo que pensaba o sentía. ¿Por qué se las haría si no fuera porque sentiría o habría sentido algo similar alguna vez?

Las preguntas que le hizo al volver. Habían sido tan extrañas. Sus comentarios. Estaba segura de que se sentía muy confundido. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y eso fue lo que percibió por una milésima de segundo luego de escuchar las palabras de Kurosaki-kun. En ese momento, quiso explicarle lo que ella sentía. Y él pareció aún más confundido.

_-¿Corazones?__ Ustedes los seres humanos siempre hablan de los corazones como si los tuvieran en las palmas de las manos. Pero mis ojos pueden verlo todo, nada escapa a ellos. Aquello que no pueden ver es porque no existe. Así es como siempre he peleado. ¿Qué es un corazón? Si abro tu pecho ¿podré verlo? si abro tu cráneo, ¿lo encontraré ahí?_

Su simple toque hizo que todo su ser reaccionara con un leve temblor. Imperceptible para nadie más que para ella. Ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta que desde el momento en que él apareció en su vida ya nada sería igual. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y ahí comprendió su objetivo. Kurosaki-kun llegó en ese momento y la batalla dio inicio.

Ahora observaba a ambos. Ulquiorra había roto el suelo diciendo que Kurosaki-kun había perdido la cabeza por decir esas cosas. Lo vio ir a atacarlo y supo que nada podría frenarlo. Todo se terminaría si no hacía algo. Alguien importante para ella moriría de un momento a otro si no detenía ya las cosas. La decisión estaba tomada. "Ser una carga no es cuando careces de poder para luchar, sino cuando no tienes determinación para hacerlo"…

Levantó las manos e invocó su escudo justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de Ulquiorra y salvar a Kurosaki-kun. Vio cómo él la miraba. Esos ojos verdes que parecían ver hasta su alma. Supo al instante lo que él pensaba. Seguramente pensaría que lo estaba traicionando, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Así que al final, me he equivocado, no eres uno de los nuestros –dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella. Ichigo quiso ir a ayudarla, pero la mujer levantó la mano para detenerlo. No le tenía miedo y sabía que no la dañaría. El Shinigami la miró sin entender y esperó bastante nervioso.

-No, lo que dijiste es en parte cierto. Mi corazón ya no pertenece solamente a mis amigos, sino también a este lugar y sus habitantes –vio los ojos de Ulquiorra abrirse ante la sorpresa, al igual que los de Ichigo- simplemente no puedo dejar que lastimes a Kurosaki-kun. Pero tampoco deseo que él te haga daño a ti –sonrió con tristeza- sé que suena loco –miró al Shinigami- y tal vez hasta desagradecido. Quiero que entiendas que no es así… solamente… me he dado cuenta que mi lugar no está allá en Karakura. Sino aquí, en Hueco Mundo. Siento que aquí me necesitan. Que podré hacer mucho más, que no seré la inútil que se queda mirando desde un lugar seguro.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ulquiorra interrumpiendo a Kurosaki-kun que pensaba decir algo- aquí nadie te necesita –agregó mirándola de reojo y como si no le interesara. Aunque en su interior sentía algo que tal vez podría llamarse esperanza.

-Yo no lo creo así Ulquiorra. Es más pienso que tú eres el que más me necesita.

-No seas tan arrogante.

-No creo que pienses que lo que dijo Kurosaki-kun sea una ridiculez. ¿Acaso no lo vez?, la curiosidad es un rasgo humano, y eso es algo que tú tienes y mucho. Antes de ser un Espada fuiste un Hollow, ¿no es cierto?, y antes de eso fuiste humano. Simplemente debes recordar cómo eras. Sé que no quieres seguir estando a las órdenes de alguien el resto de tu vida. No necesitas seguir a Aizen…

Ulquiorra se separó de ella. Y miró hacia otro lado confundido. Inoue sonrió y se acercó a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, lo lamento, sé que te has esforzado por salvarme. También los demás. Es algo que aprecio mucho y me demuestra lo mucho que me estiman. Pero no tengo deseos de volver. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Inoue… -Ichigo la miró a los ojos y vio su decisión. Supo que la chica no tenía ninguna duda de lo que decía. Y también supo que sus palabras eran ciertas. Su lugar estaba al lado de los que la necesitaban y era muy probable que Ulquiorra la necesitara más que nadie. Vio el cambio que unos días con ella había producido en él. Inoue era una persona muy especial, capaz de darle luz hasta al lugar más oscuro. Tal vez no era tan loco pensar que podía iluminar el corazón de ese Espada. Sonrió y asintió- lo entiendo.

Ella sonrió aún más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

Ulquiorra, se encontraba parado como una estatua mirado hacia la nada. Por su cabeza pasaba todo lo que hasta ese momento había pensado. Él tal vez la había lastimado más que nadie. Llevándola a la fuerza y separándola de sus amigos y seres queridos. Pero ahora quería quedarse. A su lado…

La miró y la vio sonreír, levantaba su mano hacia él, extendiéndola. Una vida distinta, tranquila y sin peleas sin sentido. Una vida donde podría seguir respondiendo las preguntas que frecuentemente le surgían. Una vida donde ella llenara el vacío que sentía en el pecho. Una vida donde su único objetivo sería hacerla protegerla y hacerla feliz. Podía y quería vivir eso. Posó su blanca mano sobre la de ella. Sintió su calidez y la noche de su ser dejó paso al amanecer. Una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas y ser distinto…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aclaraciones**: bueno ya está, lo terminé, hace bastante que quería escribir esto y por fin lo hice, espero que les guste y me sigan escribiendo a ver que les pareció, trataré de siempre responderles. Quería aclarar que no puse nada de Loly y Melody porque me parecía que era para hacer el fic más largo y simplemente quería escribir sobre los pensamientos de estos dos personajes, hay q pensar q la cosa no ha terminado acá, todavía faltaría vencer a Aizen y todo eso. Pero esa parte la dejo para algún otro escritor o para Tite Kubo. Lo que quería poner ya lo hice.

Gracias a los q me comentaron hasta ahora ( fer-yih, xxhainekoxx, Mond) y a los q también leyeron esta historia ahora y en el futuro. Espero poder volver a escribir sobre este manga q me encanta tanto. Saludos y suerte!!!


End file.
